


Consequences

by Coranon



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Corruption, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coranon/pseuds/Coranon
Summary: Connie tries to find out where Steven keeps disappearing to when he won't tell the gems.
Kudos: 5





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after asking, what if Connie didn't want to come back as a pink zombie? I only have this one scene currently, but I'm trying to plan more.

Steven started laughing as he smacked Jasper back to earth again. He’d never expected to actually enjoy these secret fights, but it felt _so good_ to be able to let loose for once. Learning to control these new powers was important and he didn’t want to worry anyone by losing it again. The way they looked at him just hurt too much. 

He shook the memory out of his head as he went after Jasper again. He needed to stay in the moment or she might gain the upper hand. He smashed her back to earth, creating a crater in the hillside. Every punch destroyed something else, but he would come back later to fix things.

He _always_ fixed things.

Suddenly, as he plunged towards Jasper, a warp opened between them. What was going on?

He didn’t have time to dodge. He fell through to who knew where.

He was on the ground. Trees smashed all around him.

“Lion? What are you doing here?” Steven asked, confused. “Why did you bring me here?”

Lion bounded over to a particular tree and started pawing at it. What was that? Something under… oh, no. NO, NO, NOOOO!

Steven ran to the spot, throwing the tree out of the way. He knelt helplessly next to the prone and bloody form.

“No, Connie! What were you doing here? No one was supposed to be here?!”

He held back the sobs for a moment as he checked for a pulse. He remembered that talk. She didn’t want him to bring her back. She didn’t WANT that.

He quickly bubbled his head so he could let the tears fall. Sobs wracked his body as the tears slowly began to pool. The visceral pain of the grief was almost physical. So close to physical that he didn’t notice the pain he was feeling in his body as he started to change from the inside out.

There was a crashing noise behind him.

“There you are. What happened back there? You just disappeared on me.”

Jasper. She’d found them.

“I didn’t think the fight was over. Are you crying?” Her voice slowly changed to disgust. “What is it with you and crying over every little thing? It’s so WEAK.”

She noticed he was holding something. She wasn’t paying enough attention to see the way his face twisted at her words.

“What do you have there? Is that a human?! They’re so frail. They get hurt and die all the time. Why are you crying now? Ugh. Right when I thought you were getting to be a better gem, you go soft on me again.”

She turned to walk away during her rant.

She didn’t see him start to change.

He wasn’t turning pink with the usual glow, this was much darker, harsher. Almost purple it was so dark. He started to growl as he rose to confront her, dropping Connie’s crumpled form in the process. The horns sprouting from his head popped the bubble, but he didn’t pay any mind to that.

Jasper was degrading earthlings for the last time. She WOULD NOT speak about his precious Connie that way. She. Would. Pay.

He turned and roared as he attacked her. He was more violent, more animalistic than he had ever been. The claws helped. No need to bubble his fists when he wasn’t trying to prevent harm. He just kept hitting and clawing. He smashed her helmet to bits and grabbed her head before she could resummon it. She looked up with fear as he used his new fangs to bite the gem out of her face with a crack as his teeth scraped it. 

Behind him there was a noise. He turned with a snarl, Jasper’s gem still in his teeth, to suddenly calm in shock as he saw the newly pink Connie rise, crying, and run away from him. She grabbed onto Lion who immediately opened a warp and they disappeared.


End file.
